


sun; light(less)

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiMonth, AoKiMonth2018, Día 30, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M, Sol - Freeform, day 30, sun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El sol no sale, lo único que hay es oscuridad.





	sun; light(less)

**Author's Note:**

> Para finalizar esta serie (¡por fin!) la canción que me dio la inspiración es [POP TEAM EPIC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMv6smzRNqs), OP del anime Pop team epic. Sí, el OP del anime con más shitpost del mundo me dio la inspiración para algo muy de este estilo.
> 
> Aunque la letra del opening es muy existencialista. So, fight me.

Lo único que ve en el espejo son sus ojos rojos y su rostro manchado de sangre que no es suya.

La escena le da asco, pero a Kise parece no importarle en lo absoluto que su ropa tenga olor a _perro mojado,_ sangre podrida y ese muy particular aroma que persiste en aquellos que son como el idiota de Takao.

Ah.

Que en verdad da pena, siendo él un error al querer crear un ser superior al mismo Dios, sintiendo pena por la muerte de alguien que no merecía ni su tiempo ni su atención.

.

Kise se pregunta, después de un largo rato en el que ha pasado limpiando su rostro y su ropa hasta no dejar ningún rastro de sangre que le recuerde la escena de hace un par de horas. Los ojos le arden, y Ryōta no sabe si es de haber llorado sobre el cuerpo de él, o si es porque sus orbes tienen más tiempo del normal siendo rojos.

El rubio se observa de nuevo en el espejo, y nota su mirada vacía y sin vida, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Sus colmillos se ven un poco más grandes de lo normal, y la boca aún le sabe extraña.

.

El sol no sale, al menos así lo percibe Kise al día siguiente.

No hay luz, como tampoco hay una razón por la cual levantarse de su cama y fingir ser algo que no es —y nunca ha sido—. La cabeza le duele, y Ryōta lo atribuye al hecho de que pasó casi toda la noche sin poder dormir al recordar la expresión de Aomine pedir por su vida y al que su cuerpo está intentando ajustarse a su propia naturaleza casi demoníaca antes de lo esperado.

Hay oscuridad a su alrededor, y siente un terrible vacío en el pecho al no poder saber _cómo_ se siente Daiki.

Es horrible haber tenido que comer un sustituto de su corazón, porque Aomine y él nunca podrán ser uno solo por más que lo quiera.

—Lo siento yo… —el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar, y nuevas lágrimas caen por sus adoloridos e hinchados ojos— ...yo no puedo escribir tu nombre en mi diario —susurra a la vez que arruga y termina por arrancar una de las hojas de la libreta que actualmente está llenando con los nombres y formas de morir de sus presas.

.

Sus ojos siguen estando rojos, el color que más odia Kise porque le recuerda a la sangre, a su horrenda naturaleza monstruosa que le obliga a alimentarse de los corazones que roba.

Kise odia sus ojos, porque le recuerdan que nunca será humano, aunque lo deseé. Que algún día morirá a manos de alguien que desprecia a los de su tipo y no podrá negarse.

El solo no sale ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente del siguiente.

Ryōta odia que la oscuridad se haya comido su propio corazón y lo haya vuelto un cuerpo deambulando por comida.

El sol no sale, y el pecho le sigue ardiendo al saber que fue marcado directamente como una futura presa.

La oscuridad le rodea, y lo único que el espejo refleja son sus ojos ahora de un color fijo.

Rojo.


End file.
